(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pleasure promotive sexual device capable of flavoring lives of and building happy families for married couples, thereby making the community more peaceful and harmonious.
(b) Description of the Related Art
During sexual activities, females are more unliable to orgasms because of their physical characteristics and degrees of coordination from their partners.
To spice up lives of or build happy families for married couples, the invention provides a pleasure promotive sexual device. During sexual activities, automatic thrusting movements provided by the sexual device in accordance with the invention are utilized such that a certain level of pleasure is achieved for the wife first, followed by that provided by the husband. Through this method, both the husband and wife may easily come to orgasms, thus relatively flavoring lives of and building happy families married couples.